Today, a user of a mobile communication device such as a mobile telephone, a smart phone or a tablet can select a personalized ringtone to be played on his/her mobile communication device when a particular caller calls the user instead of a default ring tone, the latter typically provided by the mobile communication device manufacturer. There are also a number of service providers that produces and distributes means for allowing a user to generate and/or create personalized ring tones on his/her mobile communication device, which may be triggered by a particular caller calling the user.
Recently, multimedia has found a use on mobile communication devices such that a video clip can be associated with a particular caller, and played when a call is received from the caller. Typically, a caller can only be associated with a video clip that is downloaded to the phone by the user himself/herself. It is known to play a video clip at the same time the ring tone is created when a caller calls the mobile communication device, which is known as a “personalized” ring tone. Normally, the personalized ring tone is stored locally only on the device.
Today, a variety of multimedia messaging services such as short message services, sms, multimedia message services, mms, e-mail etc. are known. Typically, only one type of service can be handled at the same time. Thus, for instance it is only possible to use an e-mail service but not also an sms service at the same time.